Hitchhiker
by beanie babies
Summary: So close, and yet so far. The day before their wedding, Mikan and Natsume are met with an accident. How will Ruka and Hotaru cope? What will happen when the two return from the dead? Dedicated to 'friendship'. RxR, MikanxNatsume


**Hitchhiker**

Written by beanie babies

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

Author's note: In this story, Mikan and the rest are in their twenties. Ruka and Hotaru are already married. (x This ones been sitting in my computer for a while, and I wasn't too sure if I wanted to put it up. Well, here goes nothing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Lilac…?"

"Oh! That'd be perfect!" Mikan beamed. Deciding on a theme color was harder than she thought. The wedding coordinator nodded, jotting down some quick notes onto her clipboard.

"I'll contact you later. We can talk about the catering details then." she smiled slightly before walking off, closing the tall church doors behind her. Mikan sighed, her fingers flying to her forehead wearily. She had been in such a frenzy. She had prmised her coordinator that she herself would create the flower arrangements, and hse sorely regretted her decision. Mikan closed her eyes and walked along the aisle, visions of a flowing, white gown crowding her mind. Absently, she picked up a stray bouquet of daisies, clasping it to her chest daintily. She would be marrying her dream prince soon; she had been waiting for this moment since high school, when they first got together. A rush of affection combined with anxiety bubbled up from within, and she let out a small laugh, feeling giddy. Twirling to a nonexistent stream of music, Mikan slowly glided around the room, images of her soon to be husband flashing before her. Around and around she spun.

"Oh!" she gasped as two familiar, strong hands held her waist. Someone blew into her ear and she giggled.

"Natsume-kun! What are you doing here?" she asked curiously, body still swaying to imaginary music.

"Who are you dancing with, youjo?" came his husky, deep, masculine voice.

"My prince," Mikan answered, eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Oh? And this prince must be pretty blind to be dancing with you." He teased, falling into step with her little dance.

"No! Natsume!" she huffed, slapping his hands away playfully. The young man raised a brow. Abrubtly, he turned around, walking towards the door.

"…H-hey! Wait! Where are you going?" Mikan called after him, alarmed. He paused outside the archway.

"Hurry up, baka."

"Natsume-kun? Are we going somewhere?" she questioned, rising a finger to her lips.

"Ever heard of dinner, youjo?" Natsume snorted. Mikan's face lit up and she beamed. Hastily dropping the daisies onto a nearby chair, she raced after him.

"Natsume-kun! Wait for me!" she cried. He stopped in his tracks without turning around and held out a hand to his soon to be wife. Mikan took it happily and grinned up at him.

"Let's go, Natsume! Hurry, hurry!" Mikan urged, bouncing back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"Stupid," he murmured, as he leaned down to place a chaste kiss upon her forehead.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hotaru…?" Ruka's sleepy voice drifted out to her. "It's late. Come back to bed." He patted the empty spot beside him.

Ignoring her husband's pleas, she stood still in front of the open window, one hand gripping the silk curtains tightly.

"What's wrong? You feeling okay?" Ruka asked, concerned but groggy. Silently nodding, Imai Hotaru stared out the window, down towards the desolate street below.

"Mikan…" she murmured. The blinking of the broken streetlamps and the cold draft blowing did nothing to help ease her heart of this feeling. A feeling of dread.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"…With cheese and lettuce. Oh, and don't forget the ketchup. You know, I'm kinda in the mood for ice cream, too. Can you get me a double scoop cone, Natsume? Pleeeease?" Natsume took his eyes off the road for a second to glance at her. Her big hazel eyes were already glistening with anticipation.

"…Glutton…" he muttered.

"Iced tea would be g—what! Natsume!" she pouted angrily. The young man raised an eyebrow nonchalantly, his crimson orbs trained on the street before him.

"What? I'm going broke because of you." He drawled out.

"…"

"…?"

Out of the corner of his eyes, Natsume saw the hurt look on her face, her once appy eyes brimming over with unshed tears as she sniffed.

Hastily, he replied, "I'm just kidding, woman. Geez. Eat as much as you want,"

"Okay… then I want…" she continued with her list, her pained expression evolving into one of triumph in mere seconds, her eyes suspiciously dry.

"Manipulative youjo." he muttered under his breath, earning him a huge whack on the head from a fuming brunette. The two continued teasing each other, both blissfully unaware of the urgent beeping Mikan's cell phone was making, hidden beneath all of the junk in Natsume's car.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Calm down, Hotaru!" Ruka cried out, desperately trying to control his madly pacing wife.

"They're not picking up!" Hotaru snapped.

"Maybe they're busy. Give it a few minutes. You've got to calm down, honey." Ruka pleaded. He had never seen Hotaru like this before; she was always in control of everything, especially her emotions.

"Mikan always answers her phone though! Where are you, where are you! Answer me, baka!" she screamed hysterically, throwing the phone at Ruka. The boy grimaced as he felt a nasty bruise quickly forming on his chest. Hotaru gasped as she realized what she had done, and she dropped to her knees.

"Ruka…" she whispered, wearily burying her face into her hands as she sobbed. Warm arms enveloped her thin frame, and she succumbed to her husband's protective embrace.

"Sssh. It's okay." He whispered into her hair, comforting the woman.

"I…I don't know. I feel... scared. Something's going to happen. I know it, I know it! I'm so scared…" she cried into his chest.

"Everything's going to be fine. Natsume will protect her." he reassured. He had no idea what brought on this breakdown, but it scared the living daylight out of him. The couple sat there on the floor for the night, one trying to free herself from her feeling of desperation and dread, the other trying to provide solace for his partner.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Natsume…"

"Hmm?"

"You…You know, I…I'm really happy. Thank you." Mikan whispered shyly. Natsume gave her a small smile, the smile he saved for her, and her alone.

"I should be the one thanking you, baka," he replied. Mikan sighed contentedly, and pressed herself closer to her

fiancé's warmth. Natsume reached out to ruffle her hair.

"Aishiteru, youjo." He murmured. Mikan grinned.

"Aishiteru, hentai." Natsume leaned in, Mikan meeting him halfway. Their lips met in a passionate embrace.

-

-

-

Mikan opened her eyes slightly.

BEEP BEEP

"Natsume, look out!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_ring ring ring ring_

"Moshi moshi…?" Hotaru murmured sleepily.

"Imai Hotaru?"

"Yes, this is she. You'd better have something important to say, after waking me up in the middle of the night." She yawned.

"We need you to come down to the hospital." Hotaru jerked away, pulling Ruka with her.

"There's been an accident."

"Mikan…" she dropped the phone and rummaged around the room looking for her keys, with tears falling down her face all the while.

"Hotaru! What happened?!" Ruka asked, his eyes wild, the left one still twitching from sleep.

"Mikan… accident… hospital…!" she choked out, her tears blurring her vision. Ruka blanched. He set his lips into a grim line and grabbed his wife.

"They're gonna be okay. Let's go," they ran out the door, hysterical and praying.

"Moshi moshi? Moshi moshi?" The phone lay on the floor, beeping softly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The wind blew by, its cold gush hitting her face directly. She sat on the park bench, violet hair whipping around her face, eyes searching. Eventually, a tall, handsome man walked by and she glared at him.

"You're late, Ruka," she chided. The man grinned.

"I was out with my girlfriend. Real hot," he taunted.

"Like you'd dare," Hotaru rolled her eyes at him.

"Shall we get going?" he offered his arm, and she took it gladly. They were heading back to the town they used to live in, before they had moved out. The current landowner found some of their belongings left behind, and Hotaru wanted to pick up her inventions.

"You gonna be okay?" Ruka asked gently, knowing full well what would happen if she broke down, like that night two years ago.

FLASHBACK

"Where is she?" Hotaru screamed at the frazzled doctor. Ruka had to forcefully hold her back. He turned toward the doctor, and offered a small, apologetic smile.

"We're looking for a Sakura Mikan and a Hyuuga Natsume. Could you tell us what rooms they're in?" he asked. The doctor took on a look of pity. He pointed to the left, and the two raced down the hallway. He watched them leave, a pained smile on his face.

"Oh my god..." Hotaru breathed out. She had just burst into Mikan's room. In the corner, there was a hospital bed, and upon it lay her best friend, thousands of tubes and wires attached, the machine hooked up to her beating weakly. Opposite her bed lay Natsume, in the same condition, if not worse. Ruka came in and stopped, his body turning rigid. After a second of stunned disbelief, Hotaru let out a banshee like wail and ran towards Mikan's bed. She grasped the girl's hands, forcing her to wake.

"Mikan! Wake up, baka! Don't do this to me! You idiot, wake up! Please! Wake up! I promise I'll let you hug me all you want! Wake up! Don't go…don't go… don't do this to me!" she cried, her tears splashing onto the white, sterile, pristine hospital blanket. Mikan stirred, and against all odds, she opened her eyes. Hotaru blinked.

"Mikan...? Mikan?" Mikan smiled faintly, and winked at Hotaru. She mouthed something to her best friend, but Ruka, standing behind his wife, could not make out what she had said, due to the oxygen mask covering her face. Mikan smiled again and turned her head to Natsume. She reached out a hand to him, and unconsciously, her fiancé returned the gesture and clasped her hand in his. Mikan sighed softly and closed her eyes.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEP

The machine went haywire, and the lines became straight. Hotaru knew what had happened. She was not dumb. She knew what happened all right, but could she accept it? **Would** she accept it? She stood there, staring at the lifeless body of her best friend. She did not hear the voices of the doctors and nurses who came to perform their procedures. She did not protest when Ruka draped an arm around her waist and lifted her outside. She did not say a thing when they got out of the car. Only when she was sitting in bed, beside Ruka, did she cry. Her husband also mourned the death of his arrogant best friend as well, but he knew that his wife needed him more. Ruka may not have known what Mikan's last words were, but Hotaru did. She heard her, loud and clear.

_Hotaru. Stop crying. You look much uglier when you cry. I'm happy, Hotaru. You should be too._

**Three days later**

"Would anyone else like to speak?" the minister asked. The morning was cold and bleak. And on the ground before them lay twin coffins. One by one, their classmates and teachers stood up, tears streaming, hearts aching.

"Well, I know that they are happy wherever they are. Mikan loved Natsume, she was as easy to read to as a book. But Natsume, now Natsume was another thing. Kami knows how many times I've tried to read that guy's mind, only to end up with a few, scalding bald spots as an answer." Everyone laughed sadly at Koko's attempt at humor. The mind reader brushed a few tears away and cleared his throat before beginning again.

"But, we all know that they…that they loved each other. And it is a pity that their wedding was only… a day after the… the accident. However, they will always be bound in heaven, together, for that is true love. I know... I know that we may be sad. Mikan would've wanted us to smile. She wouldn't want to see us so sad. And hell, Natsume here probably wouldn't want us all snotty and puffy eyed either." He chuckled sadly before continuing.

"You were great friends, Natsume, Mikan. We will miss you." Koko ended, as another stream of tears attacked him. Everyone cried silently, for what the Alice had said was true.

END FLASHBACK

After the funeral, Hotaru and Ruka decided to move. It was too painful living there, with their memories haunting them. However, they were back.

"Can we stop by the grocery mart before we head on over to the house?" Hotaru asked, receiving a nod from her companion. Once inside the bustling crowds of the market, they wandered off, picking out what they needed. When they were done and waiting to pay, two old men came up behind them talking loudly.

"That's not true!"

"I swear, I swear it! It is true! I seen 'em myself! They **are** there!"

Hotaru, curious, yet slightly annoyed, turned around.

"What's true?" she asked, seemingly not caring. One of the men grinned.

"Sure you want to hear it, little lady? It ain't a tale for decent women like you," he replied. With one murderous glare from the stoic inventor, the man began to tell his tale.

"Ahem. Well, legend says that a few years ago… y'all know that big ol' tree over there, behind the church?"

"Yes," Ruka answered, listening in.

"Well, as I was saying, legend says that that tree over there is haunted." The man spoke, eerily waving his hands to and fro.

Hotaru raised a brow.

"How so?" she asked.

"Supposedly, a few years back, there was a loving couple waitin' to get married. Fine couple. The groom was as handsome as they come and his wife was a beauty. The man had raven like black hair an' red, crimson eyes. And his perrrty wife had long brown hair, and big brown eyes. The perfect couple, no?" Hotaru and Ruka blinked. Coincidence?

"They were to be getting married in a few days. But the day before their wedding, they met with an accident. A terrible accident. The two had been driving along at night, and a truck had come by. Not seeing them, the truck had rammed into the car. The couple was taken to the local hospital, but they never survived. To this day, it's said that if you drive by that tree during the time of their death, you'll see the two. Apparently, they're asking for people to give them rides to their wedding. The wedding that they never got to have. I don't know if the rumors are true or not, but my pal here says he seen 'em."

"Next!" the cashier called. Leaving Ruka to pay for the groceries, Hotaru wandered outside, her mind in a daze. Could it be true? Were the spirits of her friends still there?

"You okay?" Ruka's voice asked from behind, jolting Hotaru out of her thoughts.

"Ruka..."

"You want to go there, don't you?" he asked softly, a small smile tugging on his lips.

"Tonight…" Hotaru murmured.

"Tonight then." Ruka confirmed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ruka… do you see anything?" Hotaru whispered. They were sitting in their car, and it was near midnight. They were parked next to the supposedly haunted tree. Ruka shivered.

"Scared…?" Hotaru smirked. Ruka shook his head but smirked back.

"As if you aren't," he retorted.

"I am not sc --!" Hotaru began.

"Natsume!" Hotaru tensed herself. That was definitely Mikan's voice. It wasn't eerie, ghastly, or ghostly. It was just Mikan.

"Youjo?"

"Mou, stop calling me that!"

Hotaru pressed herself next to Ruka, who was wildly searching around for the voices, a flashlight gripped in his hand, acting as a weapon.

She was scared, oh so scared, but she was also happy. She was thrilled upon hearing Mikan's voice, Ruka likewise with Natsume.

"Aaaaah!" Hotaru screamed, as a head popped up out of nowhere. It danced around the front of the car, soon followed by a hand, a torso, legs, and a body.

"Natsume!" Ruka breathed out.

"There you are!" Mikan came running into the picture. Apparently, death had done nothing to change them. They were still young and handsome. Hotaru felt tears prickling her eyes. Mikan's apparition suddenly turned toward their car, and both of the inhabitants sucked their breath in. Mikan began to pull eagerly on Natsume's sleeve.

"What is it, baka?" came his annoyed reply.

"Natsume! Natsume! Look!" she pointed to the two humans.

"Crap…" Ruka muttered. Natsume squinted his eyes, and smirked. He pulled a hand out of his pocket and held it up in greeting.

"Oi. Took you guys long enough." He drawled out. Ruka stared at him, while Hotaru continued shaking.

"Is that really you…Natsume?" Ruka asked.

"No. Who else would it be, Ruka?" he asked, exasperated.

"Hotaru!" Mikan cried happily, as she waved frantically beside Natsume. Hotaru could do nothing but nimbly wave back.

"So…" Ruka didn't know what to say.

"Aren't you guys going to offer us a ride?" Natsume scowled. "We've been waiting for two freaken years already."

"Waiting…?" Hotaru questioned.

"We can't get to our wedding, Hotaru!" Mikan pouted.

"B-but…you do know that you died…right?" Hotaru asked, disbelief filling her eyes.

"Of course we're dead," Natsume sighed.

"Then…why…how…huh…?" Ruka stuttered.

"We can't get to the other side, Ruka-pyon! We need to go to our wedding, but we can't get there because this hentai crashed the car!" Mikan accused.

"Nani? It wasn't my fault." Natsume shrugged.

"And no one wants to give us a ride because we're scarrrrry," Mikan shivered.

"You're a ghost…" Natsume pointed out.

"But I'm a cute ghost!" Natsume snorted to that.

"So, we gonna get a ride or not?"

"Uhh…hop in…" Ruka said, unsure of what to do. The doors opened and Mikan and Natsume got in the back. No cold air drifted around them, they weren't see through like the ghost stories had told. But just to make sure…

SPLASH

"What the HELL Ruka?" Natsume shouted, hair dripping wet.

"Ah… aheheheh… just checking…" Ruka mumbled sheepishly, scratching his head. Hotaru rolled her eyes at him, and he put the bottle of HOLY WATER away.

Timidly reaching out a hand, Hotaru grabbed Mikan's, who took it happily. She was…warm.

"Mikan…I've missed you…" she whispered. Mikan grinned back. Natsume lay on his back, hands on his face, hair sopping. A manga (A/N: Don't ask me how he got it. Mangas seem to just grow out of his hair. xD)

"This is…amazing..." Ruka muttered to himself. "How could this happen?" The two ghosts shrugged.

"I don't know. When we…err…died, someone told us we had to go back and attend our wedding. And so we've been waiting for two whole years." Mikan complained. Hotaru felt a pang of guilt. If only she hadn't moved away for her own needs, then their souls would've been resting in heaven by now.

Minutes later, they reached the church. It was deserted, and had been since a year ago, when an accident fire ravaged the place. They all got out of the car.

"So. I guess this is goodbye…" Hotaru said. Mikan smiled sadly.

"Yeah…but we'll always be here for you. Come back here every year on this exact date. We'll be here." She answered. Hotaru nodded, the tears slipping once again. She hugged the girl, and they embraced for a long time.

"Ruka…" Natsume called out, face stoic.

"Natsume…" Ruka answered, smiling back. They held out their hands to shake, hesitantly.

"Oh, for goodness sakes!" Mikan cried. She pushed them together, and the two boys hugged, unwillingly at first.

Mikan grabbed Natsume's hand and together, they ran up the steps. It was magical. Mikan's clothes suddenly transformed into a white, flowing gown, and Natsume sported a handsome, black tuxedo. Their hair was all done beautifully. Looking up, Hotaru noticed that the church had also restored itself. The balconies were decorated with lilac streamers. There were flowers and petals everywhere. The bells were tolling, and although it was the middle of the night, the sun was out. Ruka could even smell the food! They could hear laughter, talking, and dancing inside. The couple slowly walked up the steps, and turned around to wave one last time to their friends. Once they entered, the wedding song began to play, and Hotaru once again, cried on Ruka. Slowly, the whole spectacle began to vanish, all too quickly. In mere seconds, everything was reduced to what it was before, a smoldering pile of ash. But the violet haired girl and blue-eyed boy standing outside, holding hands, could still hear the faint chiming of wedding bells in the air.

"Next year…" Mikan's voice drifted around them, carried by the wind. Hotaru grinned.

"Next year, then."

Was it dream? Was it real? Most people believed that it was all a figment of their imagination, but when asked what had really happened, all Imai Hotaru had to do was show the inquisitors a book. A manga left behind in the backseat of her car.

-

-

-

-

Owari.

Author's note: Please read and review. I think I'll do a chaptered story next, but I gotta study for upcoming exams first. Boo. Anyway, suggestions, comments, questions, and criticism are all welcome. No flames, please. Thank you. Oh, I forgot. Thanks to those who reviewed my first fanfic. I was so nervous, and I was jumping in my chair waiting for the reviews page to load. Thank you to: **dominiqueanne, K0nek0, .jOhnsEhL., & funny sakura,** my first four. (:


End file.
